Sardaukar
The Sardaukar were an elite military force of the Padishah Emperor during the Corrino Empire. They were renowned and feared throughout the Known Universe for their fanatical fighting abilities, and used ruthlessness, cruelty and deceit to accomplish their goals. Upbringing and Training Members of the Sardaukar were raised from a young age in a ferocious natural environment that saw almost half (6 out of every 13) die before the age of 11. Intense training gave them formidable swordsmanship and espionage abilities, and instilled a religious fervor that added to their mystique. The fighting abilities of the Sardaukar were renowned throughout the Old Imperium. At the apex of their sway over the affairs of the Universe, it was said that their swordsmanship was comparable to that of Ginaz Tenth Level, and their cunning abilities at in-fighting were said to match that of a Bene Gesserit adept. The abilities of the Sardaukar were largely attributed to the harsh environment and brutal discipline they were exposed to on planet Salusa Secundus, the Corrino prison planet. Since the Fremen were exposed to a harsher environment and discipline than the Sardaukar, they were capable of developing into superior fighting machines when compared to Sardaukar. Fremen soldiers typically believed that while Harkonnen soldiers were no match for them, the Sardaukar fought well. Indeed, during the Fremen uprising on Arrakis the Sardaukar suffered a devastating defeat, which saw Paul Atreides elevated to Emperor of the Known Universe. Subsequently, the Sardaukar became a marginal force, continuing to act as the army and guardians for the deposed House Corrino, though deliberately avoiding direct conflict with the powerful Fremen warriors of the Atreides Empire. Personal Armament, Melee (short range) * Flip-dart (see below) * Gom Jabbar * Kindjal * Sardaukar knife * Sardaukar sword * Shigawire garrote * Slip-tip Flip-dart This small barb-like needle delivers potent drugs or poisons, upon penetrating the skin of the intended victim. It is so named for the protective "flip-cover" used to conceal the needle, and to protect its user from inadvertent harm. Flip-darts can be concealed within ornamented finger rings, fighting girdles, wrist bracers, or weapon sheaths. Length: 0.5 centimeters Mass: negligible Personal Armament, Ranged * Hunter-seeker (long range) * Lasgun (long range) * Maula pistol (long range) * Needle gun (mid-range; see below) * Stunner (mid-to-long range) * Sardaukar throwing knife (mid-range) Needle gun This small projectile weapon resembes a wristwatch in size and form. Too small to contain more than a single envenomed dart, needle guns are easy to conceal and unemcumbersome to wear...and typically hidden beneath long baggy sleeves. To discharge the weapon, its user needs only point his arm toward the target and lift his hand from the missile trajectory; this triggers the reflexive firing mechaism. Needle guns are often worn in pairs. Length: ''3 - 5 centimeters (barrel) ''Mass: negligible Range: 1 - 10 meters Appearance and Fighting Style Sardaukar troops typically wore uniforms and helmets of grey and black with gold trimming.They wore their hair long, which was taken as a sign of arrogance by those who beheld them. They had a distinct combat style, which allowed them to be recognised easily. When in close-quarter, hand-to-hand combat, if they found themselves surrounded they would group into threes and adopt a fighting stance with their backs to each other. They would carry weapons on their person that would be ingeniously concealed, such as shigawire in their hair or a fake toe or two inserted with small stabbing weapons. Sardaukar were also experts at covert operations, managing to conceal themselves among groups for extended periods of time before striking. During the Harkonnen attack on planet Arrakis when it was under the control of House Atreides, Sardaukar troops were provided by Emperor Shaddam IV to assist the Harkonnens. Even though the Sardaukar forces were disguised in Harkonnen livery, the Atreides managed to recognize the Sardaukar by their combat style and often hawk-like features. Fall of the Sardaukar The Sardaukar were a key element in maintaining the Imperial hegemony of House Corrino. By the time of Emperor Shaddam Corrino IV, although still formidable, they had fallen prey to arrogance and overconfidence and the sustaining mystique of their warrior religion had been deeply undermined by cynicism. Finally the utter defeat of the Sardaukar by Paul Atreides and the Fremen on the plains of Arrakeen sealed the fate of the Sardaukar. After House Corrino's fall as the ruling power it was allowed to maintain only one imperial standard legion (approximately 40,000 men) on Salusa Secundus. The Sardaukar ceased to exist as a viable entity after Farad'n Corrino became the concubine of Ghanima Atreides when Leto II ascended to the Imperial Throne as God Emperor. During his rule one of Leto II's many Duncan Idaho gholas led the last of the Sardaukar in an attempted revolt. The defeat on Arrakis, the Sardaukar's later revolt against the God Emperor, and the general decline of the Sardaukar organization all finally caused the abolishment of the Sardaukar corps. They were replaced by the female Fish Speakers who had (some) Sardaukar blood in their veins and in turn fell into decline after the Scattering. Images of Sardaukar Screenshot_2019-03-08-11-33-17-1.png 9d4091d3eecc630a8cc72215e508df23-1.jpg 19+THE+SARDUAKAR+WARRIORS.jpg|Sardaukar Troopers - painting by John Schoenherr Sardaukar.jpg|Common Sardaukar Uniform -Illustration from the Dune encyclopedia Duneii-sardaukar.jpg|Sardaukar Heavy Trooper in Dune 2 51RKU3mTEwL._SY445_-1.jpg|Lt. Junior Levenbrech -Dune CCG illustration 51EYaZrDvaL._SY445_-1.jpg|Colonel-Bashar -Dune CCG illustration Dune1.jpg|Tyekanik Screenshot.jpg|Imperial shock troop - Emperor - Battle For Dune Frederick ghola.jpg|Emperor Fredrick and Sardaukar officers in Emperor:Battle for Dune Big-sketch2.jpg|Sardaukar concept art 51YZ7npOSoL-1.jpg|Sardaukar shock troops -DUNE CCG DuneSegaCD 06-1.png|Shaddam and Sardaukar officers -Cryos 1991 Dune 5151-gdI3nL-1.jpg|Imperial officer and imperial bureaucrat-Dune CCG Sardaukar-DuneTV-2000.png|Sardaukar -2000 miniseries 51DR5KXZebL-1.jpg|Sardaukar-Dune CCG s-l200-1.jpg|Otto Aramsham-Dune CCG emperors_sardaukar.jpg|Sardaukar officer uniform -1984 movie Dune-CCG-Thunder-At-Twighlight-Commander-Aramsham-Unplayed-1.jpg|Otto Aramsham -Dune CCG DcK-pB6WkAAQRNu.jpg|Sardaukar concept art for Jodorowskys Dune by moebius DcK-lLYW4AAf0t6.jpg|Sardaukar concept art for Jodorowskys Dune by moebius sardaukarminiseries.jpg|Sardaukar concept design forvthe 2000 miniseries large1448706078Sardaukar.jpg|Sardaukar Trooper - skirmish mode in Dune 2000. sb-Sar-1.jpg|Priest and Sardaukarb-Dune CCG 51TtJzloTYL-1.jpg DcK-jvuXcAIYgn1.jpg|Sardaukar concept art for Jodorowskys Dune by moebius 42cbe6573458a50cfd59200e91d351549c499418254e9c7ff6c4a788180ac6cc-1.png Planetologist.jpg A3ccf24d8f5497d3ebdf5b5d947c372aab4f969bf2d3fea841e29d6104ec2104-1.png dunemoviefacts3-1.jpg b765f8f0-be2b-4608-b159-5896c90a31fd_screenshot-1.jpg 5cafe2e9-b9a9-434a-bfa6-cee04f475e4e_screenshot-1.jpg dune-virginia-madsen-jose-ferrer-sian-phillips-date-1984-K368FJ-1.jpg Dune-Sting-David-Lynch-e1520606402774-2.jpg 51riffJjiaL._SY445_-1.jpg sardaukar_zheng.jpg 954089768-00.jpg Comparison to real life Armies They are most similar to the Roman Praetorian Guard and the Ottoman Janissaries. Appearances *''Dune'' (First appearance) *''Dune Messiah'' *''Children of Dune'' category:Sardaukar Category:Organizations and Groups Category:House Corrino de:Sardaukar es:Sardaukar pl:Sardaukarzy ru:Сардукары